


Take Me To Mars

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Insight 2016, Mars, NASA, Nerd Sam, nerdy sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NASA is offering to take your name to Mars on the Insight, 2016. Obviously, Sam was first in line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Mars

"What are you doing?" Dean groaned from where he was stretched out on his bed.

From where he was lying, he could see Sam typing away quickly on his laptop with an unusual amount of urgency. The younger man was shielding the screen from his brother slightly which instantly sparked a unforgiving curiosity inside Dean.

"Nothin'."Sam mumbled distractedly. His fingers still worked the keys.

"What'cha doing?" Dean asked again with more emphasis on the words. He stalked over to his brother and ripped the laptop out of the man's long fingers. He peered down at the screen. Sam cried out in absolute horror.

**Congratulations! Your name has officially been processed and will fly aboard NASA's Mars mission, InSight, scheduled for launch March 2016!**

The older man frowned in confusion, "What?"

Sighing, Sam tried to grab the laptop away from Dean but the man was too fast. He chased after him for a moment before collapsing down on the nearest bed and resigning himself for the endless teasing.

"My name is going to Mars..." He huffed a groan.

"Come again?" The older man leant his head and raised a challenging eyebrow. "Your name is going where?"

"To Mars... On the Mars mission, Insight... In 2016..." He offered the information.

"I swear Sam... You're such a loser." He threw the laptop down on the bed and switched on the TV.

 _That could have gone worse_ , Sam mused. _At least my name is going to Mars._

**Author's Note:**

> You can actually send your name to Mars. Just go to NASA's webpage. The Insight is leaving March 2016 and my name will be going with it. Nerd stuff.


End file.
